cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Karen
|friends = |enemies = |likes = Peace, her family, listening to pop music and reading fashion magazines, humans, mature behavior, adventures|dislikes = Immature behavior, Wolfgang, lack of confidence|powers = Animalistic Strength|weapons = Claws and teeth|fate = Moves back into the castle with Matthew and the other Wootens|inspiration = Lily from Alpha and Omega}}'''Karen '''is the oldest sister of Adam and his siblings and a major character in the Black Lion franchise. Background Karen is the 2nd child of the Wolf Family and the oldest sister in the families. Since she's the oldest, she's the oldest, she has the most responsibilities in her kingdom. While her younger sister, Abigail is optimistic and very perky, Karen was mostly reserved, mature, responsible and intelligent. While Abigail followed her heart, Karen went by the book and followed her brain. Although Karen did spend some time with her sister and they did respect each other and their ideas of how to help the woods. Karen was able to tolerate her sister's "unnecessary outbursts," but on occasions, it becomes challenging for her. After their mother's death, Karen was extremely sad about her mother passing away. She was so sad that she spent the entire week in her room and the only thing she did in there was cry. The Mayor, the Assistant Mayor, Adam and his brothers did everything they could to comfort Karen but it didn't help. That's when Abigail decided to talk to Karen alone since they most of their time together. When Abigail knocked on the door, Karen surprisingly lets her in. Abigail then comforted Karen and she told Karen, that her mother will always be in her heart since she's dead. But it turned out that Karen wasn't crying because of that anymore, she's crying because her mother can't be there to help her be a good older sister to Abigail. Abigail then told Karen, that she can be a great older sister by just being herself. After learning that, Karen then had her and faith restored and she then became best friends with Abigail again. Everything else was perfect until the Great King and the royal family were killed by that evil human, Wolfgang has been ruling the woods for the last 5 years and he's been torturing and abusing the woodland animals. Along with Adam and the others, Karen has been trying to rid the woods of Wolfgang, so peace and happiness can be restored back there. Personality Karen is very responsible and hard-working since she's the oldest. She takes all of her duties, very seriously and she doesn't take jokes unless when she's not working or if she's spending time with family. When someone makes up a joke while she's working or if they do it to tease her or her friends, she makes a sarcastic and witty remark. When does it to someone who's distracting her from her work, she makes the sarcastic and witty remark it means that she's not in the mood or that she's busy. When someone makes a joke to tease her or her friends, she makes a sarcastic and witty remark to tell the person to leave her or her friends alone. It also means that she doesn't respect those who tease her or her friends. Despite being reserved, responsible, strict and busy most of the time, she doesn't let her duties and responsibilities get between her friends and family, who she cares about very deeply and she'll do anything to protect them from danger. She's shown to be incredibly sympathetic along with Adam and the others. She cared about Matthew, the death of his parents and being mentally abused by his older brother, Charles, over his years of being raised and educated. She even gave up her role as future queen just to stay and comfort Matthew. When Abigail has her outbursts of joy, she's able to tolerate it but on occasions, it annoys her and if there's anything she can't stand more than her sister's outbursts of joy is immature behavior and violence. She gets very annoyed when her sister, Abigail panics or when she gets all tomboyish. When she acts all tomboyish, that surprises Karen. Physical appearance Karen is a slender and beautiful with white fur. She has green eyes and a ponytail. Appearances The Black Lion In the film, Karen serves as a major character along with Abigail, Timmy, Runt and Martin. Years after the Great King and the royal family's death, Wolfgang has been ruling the woods for the last 5 years and along with Adam and the others, Karen had no idea that Wolfgang was responsible for the Great King and the royal family's death. Along with Adam and the others, Karen was mentally abused by Wolfgang. She's hoping that someone will defeat Wolfgang and then save the woods. In the film, Karen isn't seen until Matthew went into the woods to investigate the strange music. Karen is seen with her sister, Abigail and her father and uncle. Karen and Abigail wondered what Wolfgang was going to say. When Abigail asked her father, why Wolfgang was so cold and strict towards the woodland animals and the Mayor told her that he must have some hatred of the woodland animals. Karen then said that it wasn't necessary for him because the king was supposed to respect his people, no matter what. Karen was the most curious about Wolfgang and she was hoping to figure what Wolfgang's evil plan and stop it before it's too late. When Wolfgang was about to give his speech to the woodland animals, Karen and Abigail were wondering what Wolfgang was going to say. Before Wolfgang could even speak, Matthew sneezed very loud for everyone to hear him. Wolfgang then ordered his minions, Derek, Billy and David to capture Matthew and bring him back to Wolfgang, so he can torture him painfully. Along with Adam and the others, Karen pleaded Wolfgang for mercy towards the boy, but he didn't listen. Just before Derek, Billy and David were about to capture Matthew and take him as prisoner, Adam, Ace, Timmy and Runt came to rescue and they started fighting Derek, Billy and David. While they were doing that, Karen, Abigail and Martin were showing Matthew, the way out of the woods. Before they got any further, somehow, Adam, Ace, Timmy, Runt, Derek, Billy and David got knocked out. Matthew then went back there to get Adam and his brothers. They then went back to the house. While they were back at the house, Matthew poured some healing formula on Adam, Ace, Timmy and Runt's wounds. Once they were healed, Adam, Ace, Timmy and the others introduced themselves to Matthew. Before Matthew could introduce himself to Adam and his siblings, Charles was home from the grocery store. That's when Matthew decided to go straight to bed, so he can have sometime to get to know Adam and his siblings. But unfortunately, Charles saw them after they were exposed as real wolves. Charles then decided to let Matthew keep Karen and the others until further notice. That made Karen and the others very happy. When Abigail squealed in excitement, that annoyed Karen a little bit. When Adam told Matthew that he's a true gift from God, Karen agreed with him. The next day, Matthew went to the garage to get some beds for Adam and his siblings. Once he was done, he went to his lab to finish up his science experiment. While he was finishing it up, Karen was looking through Matthew's notebook filled with different kind of inventions along with the others and much to her amazement. Adam then asked Matthew if he wanted to be a scientist in the future and he said yes but he said that'll never happen because no one has confidence in him. During Adam and his siblings' song, "Don't Give Up," Karen was singing and dancing to the song. Once the song was over, Matthew thanked Adam and his siblings for their support. Although, Matthew decided to show Karen and her siblings what they looked like by going through the family album. While he flipped through the pages, Matthew realized that his cousins and uncles look just the men that he first encountered last night in the woods. He quickly grabbed the photo and ran out of the house and into the woods while ignoring Charles' protests. Hoping to bring Jordan and the others back in the Wooten clan, Jordan angrily punched and berated Matthew on letting his father being banished from the clan. Charles and Sierra quickly rescued Matthew and brought him back into the house. Seeing how Matthew felt ashamed for ignoring Charles' protests and almost getting himself killed, Karen quickly comforted him. Matthew quickly asked Adam why he and his siblings wanted to stay with him even though, they're allowed back into the woods. Adam said that ever since the Great King of the Woods and the royal family were murdered by the evil human, Wolfgang was chosen to be the king of the Woods and ever since then, Wolfgang has been mistreating, abusing and torturing the woodland animals for the last 5 years and Adam is hoping that someone will defeat Wolfgang and restore peace and happiness back to the woods. Willing to keep Karen and her siblings safe from Wolfgang's wrath, Matthew had the idea of letting Charles win Karen and her siblings' fondness, so they'll be far away from Wolfgang. Unfortunately, the first attempts failed and the gang began to lose hope. The next day, when Matthew woke up, he received an invitation to a battle back in the woods against his cousins. Kirby helped trained Matthew for the battle and by the second day, Matthew was ready. Karen was seen in the top row with his siblings and he was rooting for Matthew. She cheered for Matthew after he rescued Jordan from certain death. Having reconciled with his cousins, Charles comes back home and notices that his cousins are with his brother. He was about to attack until Matthew explained everything to Charles. However, Charles was still distrustful towards them. Worried that Charles won't give Karen, her siblings and cousins his permission very soon, they decided to help Charles at the mall. While they were at the mall, the gang learned that Charles wanted to get an expensive game, so the gang entered a "Battle of the Bands" contest. They successfully won the competition and the money. Back at the house, Charles gives Karen, her siblings and cousins permission to stay with them. Since they were alone, Matthew decided to tell the gang, his backstory. As Matthew was telling his backstory, Karen began to feel sorry for Matthew and his siblings. She promised to be by Matthew's side as tries to bring his uncles back into the Wooten clan. However, the next day it led to a trap when Derek, Billy and David kidnapped Martin and lured them into the Werewolf Ritual Room where he placed all the gang in cages and revealed himself as the murderer who killed the monarchs of the woods, Robert and Giselle. Karen was surprised along with the others. Karen was surprised after learning about the death of her family and friends' parents. Karen felt sad for Matthew since he discovered the truth to his parents' death. Luckily, Charles was able to restore Matthew's confidence and faith. With his confidence and faith restored, Matthew freed Karen and the others and then Duke and the Werepeople offered to help after hearing the truth of Robert and Giselle's death. Abigail was seen fighting the phantom wolves along with his siblings. After Wolfgang's death, Karen was shocked at what Matthew did to Wolfgang. Karen was glad that Matthew defeated Wolfgang and avenged the Great King and the royal family. Karen was even happier to meet Matthew's parents when they appeared as spirits and they thanked Karen and her siblings for being kind and compassionate towards their son. Karen and her siblings were able to live with Matthew and Charles and they were happy about it. Karen was happily listening to the "Family is Forever" song along with her relatives and deceased relatives. The Black Lion 2 Karen serves as a supporting character along with the others. She isn't seen until Matthew comes back to Columbia with Brodi and the others. She liked Brodi and his family since they were very caring and fun-loving like her and her family. She is later seen fighting Wolfsbane's men along with the others. After Wolfsbane's death, she is happy when Matthew and Charles get adopted by the Mastiff family Draw It Karen serves as a supporting character along with the others. She joins Matthew on his adventure to save Pencilville from the evil Eraser Animal Planet Karen serves as a supporting character along with the others. She joins Matthew on his adventure to save Animal Town from the villainous Red Bird. Video Game Life Karen serves as a minor character. She isn't seen until Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack return from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. She is seen playing different games with Abigail. The Karate Boy Karen serves as a minor character in the film. She is seen at Matthew's karate competition at the Genova Karate Competition. She is cheering for him along with the others. After the competition was over, Karen told Matthew, that he did a great job. Matthew then told Karen and the others, that he'll meet them back at the house once, he done talking to this mysterious and charismatic Kung-Fu master. Before the end of the film, Karen is watching Matthew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five's dance and once they were done, she was cheering for them along with the others. The North Wooten Karen serves as a minor character in the film. She isn't seen until Matthew, Classified, Robo, Corporal, Eva and Short Fuse stopped by the house to get some supplies. Matthew then ordered Charles and the others to turn the kids back to normal by using the antidote. After Whiskers' death, Karen is seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. Return to the Present Karen serves as a supporting character in the film. She joins Matthew on his journey to the future to defeat Future Butch and save his future. Robin Hood Abigail joins Robin Hood and Matthew on an adventure to save Nottingham and King Richard I from the evil Prince John. The Fox and the Pooch Karen serves as a supporting character along with the others. She is eager to protect Foxwood and Wayne from the evil Chief. The Black Lion Karen mostly serves as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Wolves Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Adults Category:Forest animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Siblings Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Singing characters Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:American characters Category:Archers Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Time travelers